The Line Between Love and Hate
by DanceDragon
Summary: Lily has hated James all her life. James has loved Lily the moment he saw her. How this unlikely couple managed to find love, trust, comfort, and safety in the eyes of one another.
1. September 1st, 6AM Lily's house

A/N: I'm dedicating this story to Oy! Angelina. She is my sole inspiration. Her story Pensieve deserves to be read before you continue. And don't get scared because it's long, every word is wonderful.  
  
Someone was knocking at her door. The fact floated around in her head as she emerged from a very deep sleep. Her heart sank. It was the first of September, and she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express in a few painfully short hours. Boarding the Hogwarts Express that would carry her back to James. Lily gave an early morning groan of frustration, and determinedly sandwiched her head between the mattress and her pillow. The pounding on her door continued.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" Lily yelled grumpily from underneath her pillow. It was deliciously warm between her sheets, and she did not want to get up and go to school. The summer had gone by far to quickly. What time was it anyway? How late had she slept in? The pounding hadn't stopped. Giving another annoyed moan, Lily unearthed her body from the tangle of blankets strewn across her bed and allowed the cold early morning air to hit her. Her room was always cold in the morning. She shivered, fighting down the temptation to fling the covers back over herself and go back to sleep. The horrible pounding was starting to give Lily a headache.  
  
"I AM UP!" She yelled at the door. "I SWEAR! I'M OUT OF BED AND EVERYTHING!!" Lily glared at the door, as if to shoot down the person pounding on the other side. The pounding continued. Thoroughly annoyed now, Lily got out of bed and took two steps towards the door before realizing the pounding wasn't from the door at all. Lily could feel her jaw drop as she stared, transfixed, at her window in surprise. Her jade green eyes were as big as galleons as she opened her window to invite no less then twenty owls carrying a huge package into her room. Two owls followed behind carrying a smaller package. Lily rubbed her eyes and blinked at the incredible sight before her. She pinched herself, she had to be dreaming. The image in front of her remained identical, and Lily shook her head, an amused smile on her face. No one ever remembered to pinch themselves in a dream anyway. Yes, she knew exactly what this was. Lily left the room, still not believing he could have done this. Creeping down the stairs into the kitchen, Lily picked out a bowl and filled it with water for the owls, being careful not to wake her parents or Petunia. It was no less than six AM, and Lily's family wouldn't be up for another hour or two. Lily took a deep breath, and walked back up the stairs, careful not to spill any of the water from the bowl. Hoping the owls hadn't made to much of a mess in her room, she opened the door and set down the water. The owls flocked to it like moths to a flame, and Lily winced as they began to nip and peck each other loudly to get at the water. I should've brought two, Lily thought. Sighing softly, Lily turned her attention to the packages the owls had brought. Yes, they were definitely from James. Who else would send her anything this big? Who else was that obnoxious? James Potter had been flaunting his wealth in her face all summer.  
  
Lily smiled slightly as she remembered James's previous gifts. He never left a note, but it was apparent he was making no effort to hide his identity. The second week of summer Lily had received the first one. She smiled as she remembered how an owl had come tapping at her window at six AM, just like today. This had become James's trademark move, and Lily was no more impressed with it now then she had been in June. She remembered opening James's first gift, wondering if it was from Gideon Prewett, a Ravenclaw boy that fancied her last year. She remembered her outright laughter at the actual present, a heart-shaped music box. Finding and opening it now, Lily watched the miniature Lily and James waltz around the miniature ballroom, and listened as James's mild tenor burst out in song "L. is for the way you look, at me. O. is for the only one, I see." Lily closed it reluctantly, worried that it might wake someone. Lily wasn't sure why she bothered listening to that music box so much, she figured it was simply because she felt sorry for James. Much as she hated him, he had taken time and money out of his holiday to make and send this to her, and she didn't want it. His weird obsession with her for the past three years showed that he really did like her, deep down somewhere, and she couldn't bring herself to send the music box back to him with a howler, as she was first inclined to do. She didn't want to destroy it either. It was pretty. There was no harm in listening to it every once in while, was there? Frowning slightly, Lily put the music box back under her bed, where she had hidden it so her sister wouldn't find it and make fun of it.  
  
Most of the owls had flown away now, a select few still lapping the last drops of water from the bowl. Lily didn't want to open her presents. She really should just send them back to James unopened. She smiled to herself. She couldn't do that now, the owls had just flown out her window, and she wouldn't see them again. Besides, the presents weren't worth the money it would take to buy enough owls to send them back. James knew that. He probably told the owls to fly right out so she would have to keep them. That was the way James thought. Still inwardly grumbling, Lily felt a spark of curiosity creep up from her stomach. James's second gift had been horribly creative, how perverted it might have been. James's second gift had been a gorgeous pair of 24 karat gold earrings. Lily had been thrilled when she got them, only to find they whispered naughty suggestions in her ear when she wore them. Lily bit her lip, remembering how she had begun blushing in the middle of breakfast when she had first worn them. She hadn't known it was physically possible to do some of the things James's voice had suggested to her that day.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Lily reached for the smaller package just as the last few owls flew out her window. Trying not the get excited as she unwrapped, she couldn't help gasping when she held out the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. This must have cost him a fortune! She thought as she picked up the dress and held it up to her body. How the hell did he know the right size? She asked herself, puzzled. Forgetting the dress had been sent by someone she despised, Lily dragged a comb through her hair and put it on. It was a dark emerald green color, sprinkled with little stars that twinkled with their own light. True, it was a little low cut, and it dipped down to her hips in back, but looking at herself in the mirror, Lily could tell she looked gorgeous. The dress brought out the color of her eyes, and matched her pale skin and violent red hair in harmonized contrast. The sparkles made her positively glow. Moving around a little, Lily discovered the dress was undeniably comfortable, and although it reached down to her toes, Lily never once stepped on it. She sighed. It was such a shame it was from James. If it had been from anyone else Lily could have worn it to one of Hogwarts' many dances. As it was, if she wore it now, James would know she appreciated it, and become so intolerable Lily wouldn't be able to stand him. Not that she could stand him now.  
  
Not ready to take off the dress just yet, Lily reached for the big package, wondering if James had sent himself in a box. Shuddering at the thought, Lily opened it rather cautiously. She held her breath as she opened up the package, half expecting James to jump out and, and. Do whatever James would do in that situation. However, James had not mailed himself to her, as Lily found after she opened her eyes. Instead was a book, the biggest book Lily had ever seen. Well, longest was more like it. The book was taller than Lily herself, and only slightly wider. The title read 'Let Me Show You Beautiful'. Lily frowned at it, still unsure of what it was. Grunting a little with the effort, Lily picked it up and leaned the giant book against the wall. As soon as she opened it she understood. On the top of the first page it said, 'Angelic' the rest of the page was a mirror. The next page was 'Beautiful' with a mirror. Lily couldn't believe James would do something like this! This wasn't like James at all! This bordered sweet! As Lily flipped through the book, her smile got wider and wider. 'Beautiful' was followed by 'Bewitching', 'Charming', 'Cute', 'Dazzling', 'Divine', 'Elegant', 'Enticing', 'Exquisite'. The list went on and on.  
  
"Alright James. Show's over." She whispered, purely because she knew he couldn't hear her. She took off the dress and got back into her pajamas, but she didn't bother trying to go back to sleep. Instead Lily dragged out her trunk and placed the book and the dress in the very bottom. She smiled at them. Suddenly seeing James Potter in a few hours didn't seem so terrible. In fact, it seemed rather 'enticing'. 


	2. August 24th, 2PM, James's Hideout

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There are no OCs in this fic.  
  
James Potter stared determinedly at the long black coffins in the center of the room. He wasn't aware of the beautiful flowers adorning the room, wasn't aware of Sirius standing by his side, watching his face with a worried expression. He wasn't aware of the sweat dripping down his back from the heat of the stuffy room. He was only aware of the curtain of tears behind his eyes, the horrible lump in his throat, and the two long black boxes. That's all they were. Just black boxes. They weren't people. Never were people. The boxes mean nothing, they are nothing, just pieces, nothing but pieces of pieces. Pieces of pieces that had been people. He would not cry. This would be the fifth funeral James Potter had witnessed this summer. First his Grandparents, then one of his uncles on his father's side. Then that same uncle's wife and children, whom he had sent into hiding, knowing You-Know-Who was after him. Then his mother's sister and her family. Now his father's sister and her husband. You-Know-Who was after the Potters, and it seemed he wouldn't stop until he had eliminated every last one. James couldn't see the black boxes anymore, just a blur. He would not cry. Turning so Sirius wouldn't see, James dashed the wetness from his eyes, and continued staring at the black boxes. He remembered how his Uncle Al had and Aunt Kelly had looked last month, barging into the 'house' with news from the Order. He remembered how Uncle Al had commented on his height, remembered looking down on Uncle Al for the first time. He remembered Aunt Kelly slipping him a few galleons as she bid him goodbye. It wasn't their fault. Not one of them had asked to be killed like that. The Potters were a pureblood family, dating back almost 500 years, one of the oldest known. They were rich, they had a history of producing Ministers of Magic for the Ministry. The Potters were powerful. When You-Know-Who came to power the Potters were a very big threat. Every Potter was part of the Order of the Phoenix. A Potter was Minister of Magic. The Potters were magically powerful, not to be trifled with. Anger flooded through James's veins, and he clenched his fingers into fists, positively shaking with rage.  
  
"He will pay." James spit, his voice surprisingly calm. Sirius glanced up at him, surprise etched on the handsome features of his face.  
  
"Who?" He asked tentatively. He knew. He knew James knew that he knew. Sirius sighed, hoping his question would turn rhetorical. No such luck.  
  
"For every member of my family he kills, I will kill two of his." James vowed, his voice breaking slightly with stress, his dark brown eyes cold and hard. Another drop of sweat trickled down James's forehead. He jerked out of his reverie suddenly, tearing his eyes away from the sullen black boxes. His stride as he walked out of the room was robotic as well as rapid, Sirius had to jog to keep up.  
  
"James, I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry." Sirius said, his bright blue eyes and tanned face offering a look of worried sympathy.  
  
"SORRY?" James yelled, causing Sirius to jump. "MY FAMILY BEING KILLED OFF ONE BY ONE AND YOU'RE 'SORRY'? WELL SORRY IT WASN'T MY PARENTS THIS TIME!!!!SORRY IT WASN'T ME!!! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT SIRIUS!! DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE FOR HIM!!! IT WASN'T ANYONE'S FAULT!! No one's except for HIS!!!!" James screamed, his whole body projecting his hurt and frustration. It was then that he gave up, let a river of tears spill down his cheeks, let his body go limp and flop onto the floor like a discarded ragdoll. Sirius bit his lip, wondering what he should do. If he tried to comfort, James might snap. If he didn't, what kind of mate was he?  
  
"James, stop it. You know I can't explain how glad I am that he didn't kill you or your parents. I just hate to see you hurting like th-"  
  
"I'm going out." James stood abruptly, brushed the tears out of his eyes, and walked quickly down the hallway, leaving Sirius to watch his unruly jet black hair fade down the hall. He didn't follow. As soon as Sirius was out of sight, James apparated onto Diagon Alley. He needed to do something normal. Something he liked to do that wouldn't remind him of his family.  
  
Lily. Her face came to mind as easily as Quidditch. His heart was like a moth eaten tapestry, and Lily was the only untouched portion. James pushed his grief away, focusing solely on Lily's face. He could almost see her now. Her wavy, dark red hair framing her face as her jade green eyes glared at him from under dark long eyelashes. He smiled at the picture. He wanted to buy her something. Something special. Something only Lily deserved. Remembering the last thing he sent her, James's face cracked into a smile, imagining the look on Lily's face when she put on the earrings and discovered their little 'effect'. Not bothering to think about what his parents would say when he got back, James walked down the alley, not bothering to hide his identity the way his parents would've liked. Everyone was a dark wizard these days. And every time a dark wizard spotted a Potter there was a death, either the Eater or the Potter. James's parents hadn't been outside without a disguise in months. James just plain hadn't been outside all summer. Neither had Sirius. Now here James was, walking down Diagon Alley without so much as a cloak on. The scary thing was that James wasn't nervous. He wasn't afraid of meeting any Death Eaters. In fact, when James's dark brown eyes shifted through the throng of people, he wasn't looking to avoid Death Eaters, he was looking to confront them. Just show me a Malfoy or a Black! James thought venomously. He stopped for a minute. Took a deep breath, counted to ten. Lily. Imagine her body, her smile, her glare. . . He chanted to himself. He stopped in from of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There was a gorgeous green dress in the window. Remembering the dress Lily had worn for last years Christmas Dance (Beautiful, Red, but very Muggle), James smiled a secret smile to himself. He could just see her in that dress, how it would hug her body and show off every curve, how it would highlight her bright green eyes. The best part was she wouldn't wear it. She would know how beautiful she looked in it, but she wouldn't let herself wear it because James got it for her. Oh, how she would be tortured, looking at that dress and not wearing it! Smiling ear to ear, he went inside and bought the dress, full price.  
  
Enchanting it so he didn't have to carry it, James almost forgot his grief. Feeling his heart drop back into depression, James had to sit down for a minute just to fight down another flood of tears. He could feel the sadness consuming him, like a horde of devils pulling his soul down to hell. Closely his eyes and bringing back Lily's face, James felt the grief subside for a while. Just for the hell of it, he walked into Flourish and Blotts, planning to get his school books straight from the store instead of by owl order, as his parents had suggested. In his last year, James wasn't taking very many classes at all. He looked at his list of classes and attempted a smile. Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, and Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts were all that remained of the hectic schedule James had kept up during most of his years at Hogwarts. Still not wanting to return home and face his grief, an hour later found James flipping aimlessly through '101Ways to Tell Your Girl You Love Her'. Losing interest during way number 74, James sighed and walked up to the cashier. He didn't want to back to that underground stink hole that had become his home. His Aunt and Uncle were there. The sadness was there. Looking around him, it was much easily to forget his grief here, where everyone around him was happy. Happy and alive.  
  
"Will that be all?" asked the balding man behind the counter. About to say yes, the tallest book James had ever set eyes on captured his attention. 'Let Me Show You Beautiful', the title read.  
  
"Hold on." James told the man behind the counter distractedly. Walking over to the book, James flipped open to the first page. At the top of the page was the word 'Angelic'. The rest of the page was a mirror. James smiled as he flipped through, then picked it up and handed it to the man behind the counter.  
  
"I'll have this too." James added with a small smile. The cashier nodded.  
  
"That will be 46 Galleons, please. Thank you for shopping at Flourish and Blotts." The cashier gave James a smile nod, further exposing his bald patch, and turned his attention to the next customer. James was still smiling. He couldn't even imagine the look on Lily's face when she saw this. She would go out with him the very first time he asked. Plus, he would get to see her in the dress for the Christmas Ball. James strut in into the Post Office like a newly groomed peacock. He gave the first available worker his gifts and Lily's address. It cost him 20 Galleons just to ship them to her, but James didn't mind. With a wave to the worker, James Potter apparated back home.  
  
"JAMES ISACC POTTER!!" came a shrill yell from a slightly plump, middle- aged woman in front of James. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? GOING OUT LIKE THAT, NOT TELLING US YOU WERE GONE??? NOT EVEN TAKING SIRIUS WITH YOU, JAMES!!! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU BOY??!?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!!" At this the woman pulled James into a giant hug. James realized with a pang of guilt that a small stream of tears was flooding down his mother's cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Mum, honest! I just needed a little fresh air, that's all." James told his mother, gently detaching her arms from his body.  
  
"Just a little fresh air! James, we were worried you'd gone and done something drastic."  
  
"I did. I went and bought my school books."  
  
"What do think I'm stupid, boy? I guess I just figured you stole those books you're carrying!" Mrs. Potter's face crinkled into a smile. James smiled back at her. "I'm sorry dear. I know you're upset about your Aunt and Uncle. But really, what do you think it would do to my heart if you went next?"  
  
"Mum, please! I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't!" James's mother was getting older. Her once black hair was streaked with gray. Her face was lined with wrinkles.  
  
"I know you didn't. Just, well, tell someone next time you need fresh air, alright?" Mrs. Potter smiled. James nodded and went to go find Sirius. 


	3. September 1st, 10:00AM Lily's house

AN: SOOOOOOOO sorry about updating, Christmas rush and school got a little crazy. I plan to get like a million chapters out these next two weeks. THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! After break is over I will try my hardest to update once a week, but I can't promise anything. Enjoy chapter three and remember to review! ((  
  
"Don't think I'll write to you." Snapped Petunia, her bony little jaw pushed defiantly forward like a particularly stubborn mule. She stood behind Lily, watching her finish packing, what seemed like a permenant frown etched on her pale face. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to face her older sister.  
  
"Petunia, I gave up on you writing to me second year. I don't know why you're here. I'm fully aware I'm not to contact any of your friends, boyfriends, or teachers, and I'm not to send owls during the day." Lily said, not believing her sister could be so annoying persistent. She had been lingering behind Lily for the past half hour, muttering little things Lily already knew. This would have seemed normal, except for Petunia knew Lily knew the things she was telling her, which meant she was being utterly pointless, and she knew it. Lily emitted a low growl and turned back to her trunk. Almost done. "Seriously, Petunia, go downstairs and wait for mother and father to finish breakfast. I'll talk to you later." A strange look crossed Petunia's face.  
  
"Well what if I don't want to leave?" She asked, her plucked thin eyebrow raised and her mouth a thin line. "What will the almighty witch do then?" A sliver of contempt entered her voice, sandwiched between her sarcasm yet sticking out unmistakably. Lily raised an eyebrow at her sister. Why was she being difficult?  
  
"Petunia, you have 30 seconds to tell what the hell you want and then the almighty witch will blast you out of her room." Lily said, trying to sound commanding. Petunia jumped like a frightened bunny, looking so out of place with the room that Lily almost smiled.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell." Petunia's hands fidgeted with each other, twirling around themselves in a pathetic dance of nervous release. She wouldn't meet Lily's eyes. Lily sighed. This was unexpected, but perhaps she should humor Petunia, just this once, for the sake of the sisterhood that should've existed between them.  
  
Petunia glanced around nervously, much like a horse before a race. Her beady eyes darted to the windows, to Lily's closet, to the door.  
  
"I'm seeing someone." Petunia said miserably, as if this were akin to mortal sin. Lily frowned. Petunia had dated quite a couple of guys, it had never been a secret before. What was wrong with this one? Lily didn't say anything, just waited for Petunia to continue. "I'm seeing someone. Seriously." Petunia patted her hair, checked her clothes for wrinkles, and eyed Lily to see her reaction. Lily was sincerely puzzled. Then she thought of something horrible. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Petunia's miserable face grow more decrepit looking.  
  
"Petunia, what is it?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Petunia beckoned her closer, and for the first time Lily noticed the little gold chain around her neck. Taking out the necklace, Lily breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"But Petunia!" She protested, "That's wonderful! He proposed!" She gave her sister a giant hug, and stepped back to take another look at the ring on the end of the necklace. Petunia looked as though she had been made to eat a worm.  
  
"Yes, he proposed!" Petunia wailed, sounding and looking completely wretched. "And he will have to meet my family, and Mom and Dad won't let him marry me without him meeting you, and if he meets you he won't want to marry me anyway!" Petunia screeched, tears beginning to run down her face. "I was such a fool to think I could ever marry anyone with you as a sister!" Petunia swooned and fell on Lily's bed, wailing as if her heart had just been torn into pieces. Lily couldn't make up her mind to be furious or sympathetic. On one hand, her sister wanted to cut her out of their family for the sake of her boyfriend, and that made Lily furious. On the other hand, Petunia was attracted to horribly practical men, and Lily could easily see how discovering Lily's identity could very well ruin her marriage, and that made Lily feel sorry for her sister. She ended up putting aside her anger and sitting down next to her sister, calming stroking the shaking girl's back.  
  
"There there. I'll tell you what. You have him over for dinner Christmas break, and I'll come and we can all visit together. I promise I won't do any magic or say anything about magic or have any of my friends over. You can tell him I go to a boarding school outside London, and I'll stick to the story. How does that sound?" Lily was already dreading having to spend the evening with Petunia's beloved hotshot. Petunia's head shot up and she smiled.  
  
"That'd be wonderful, especially because I already told him you're training to be a nun at a countryside Abbey." Petunia stopped crying, got off Lily's bed, and left the room in a triumphant huff. Lily sighed. Trust Petunia to pull a stunt like that.  
  
Lily finished packing and looked around the room. It was a dear, cheery little room, and Lily often missed the privacy she could covet at home. Coming downstairs to her parents loving smiles and special breakfasts, Lily noticed her mother almost weeping as she handed Lily her bacon and eggs.  
  
"What is it, Mom?" Lily asked, taking a big bite out of her toast. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat anything real again until the feast.  
  
"My little baby girl is all grown up. Last year of school and all." Lily's mother smiled and gave Lily a big hug. Promising to write once in a while, Lily said goodbye to her parents. They were still getting used to the idea of her being able to apparate, and asked her to go upstairs to spare them the noise She smiled at them. Her parents were so utterly. . . muggle. Oh, how she loved them for it.  
  
Taking one last look at her room, Lily apparated onto Platform 9 ¾. There it was, the magnificent train ready to take her to Hogwarts. The pack of students milling about made Lily smile. It was a new kind of home that Lily loved just as dearly as the one she had just left. Lily squared her shoulders and walked purposefully towards the train. Her trunk seemed fairly light this year, and Lily shook her head. It was unbelievable how little classes she was taking this year. Even with being Head Girl, she knew she would have a lot of extra time on her hands. Then something else occurred to her. She wouldn't be the only one with time on their hands, and that could be a very bad thing if you were trying to keep control on the Marauders. Lily entered the train, keeping a close watch for any of her friends or the boys themselves. Lily sighed, and remembered the dress and book at the bottom of her trunk. It was time to reevaluate James Potter, and see if his personality had changed as much as his taste in gifts over the summer. 


	4. September 1st, !0:45AM, James's Hideout

"Mom, for God's sake please let Sirius and me take the train!" James Potter pleaded with his mother for the 50th time.  
  
"Sirius and I," Mrs. Potter corrected none to gently, glaring at her son like an angry eagle. "And no, you may not take the train, do you have any idea how many dark wizards could be waiting around Hogsmeade Station?" She snapped, looking incredulously at her son and his best friend. James emitted an exasperated sigh, rolling his dark brown eyes at the ceiling with impatience.  
  
"MOM!" James whined, screwing up his face and giving his mother puppy eyes. "Being on the train is a big part of going to Hogwarts. I want to see Remus. I haven't seen or heard from him all summer." Mrs. Potter sighed, giving her son's ridiculous face a measuring glance. It had been so long since he'd asked for anything, and he'd been so good this summer about staying inside and living without the luxuries of their house. He had also taken the deaths in his family very hard, maybe it would pay off to give him this little taste of normalcy.  
  
"Fine." Mrs. Potter said shortly. James and Sirius cheered, and James gave his mother a big hug. She smiled grudgingly, pushing her son away from her playfully. "You're wearing the invisibility cloak the whole time. Some of those Slytherins could tell their fathers you're on the train and then-"  
  
"Fine, Mom, fine. Well we've got to be off! I'll write you! Don't give me that look! I'm getting the cloak right now!" James called as he hurried off down the hall towards his room.  
  
"Sirius, go on ahead, I need to talk to James for a second." Mrs. Potter told Sirius, giving him a hug as well. "I'm sure you've got a right gaggle of admirers waiting." she told the handsome boy.  
  
"You'll always be my favorite girl, Mrs. P." Sirius said, his blue eyes twinkling. He winked at Mrs. Potter, flashed her a smile, and disapparated.  
  
James came back to find his best friend gone ahead, he looked at mother with a tired look on his face.  
  
"What is it Mom? Did you scare Sirius off again?" James asked.  
  
"No. I just want to talk to you." Mrs. Potter smiled sadly at her son. "I don't want you to act differently in Hogwarts this year. I want to get at least three letters from Dumbledore a term about how bad your behavior is, understood?" She asked, smiling, yet totally serious. James smiled back.  
  
"No worries, Mom, that'll be a sinch."  
  
"I'm serious James. I don't want to hear anything about you sulking around. You're young. Live while you got it." She smiled sadly at her tall, wonderful son. Head Boy, top of his class, Team Quidditch Captain, and resident trouble maker at Hogwarts. She knew that he was on his way to greatness. She gave him a hug, marveling at how much taller he was than she. He also winked at her, this wonderful child of her body, before disappearing under his cloak, the top of his untidy hair vanishing before his mother's eyes. She heard him disapparate, and wondered if that was the last time she would ever see her son. 


End file.
